COD: WWII Eyes
On your first mission to Brunswick, you take the place of their resident electrician to repair cameras Cast * Ben Jones * Haley Baird Plot Towards That Factory Unit Ben introduces you to Haley Baird, Brunswick's comms operator, and usually their electrician. Her ankle's broken, so you're helping to fix cameras in her stead. Round Every Corner First on the list of things to fix is a generator. Ben and Haley give you directions to switch this to its secondary power source. Once that's done you carefully head to a storage hut. Been Spotted At the hut you switch a circuit breaker, and Brunswick has power again! Some of the cams are still not working, so you'll have to cross the township to investigate why, while avoiding some stray zombies. Get Some Fresh Air Again You reach the offline cameras to find that their power cables have been melted. There's a spare lead beneath camera 10 though, which you can use to fix them. Been A Good Day You hastily run the cable over to cameras 8, 9 and 11, before a small horde can reach you, and plug it into a socket. Job done, it's time to head back. Transcript BEN JONES: This is Jones to Runner Five. Jones to Runner Five. One two, one two? Seems to be working. HALEY BAIRD: Hello! Can you hear me? BEN JONES: Loud and clear. You two haven’t been introduced. Runner Five, this is Haley Baird. She’s usually our comms operator and resident electrician, but right now - HALEY BAIRD: Right now I’m stuck in a wheelchair with my leg in the air. Broken ankle, apparently. ?. BEN JONES: Haley got tangled up in the stampede back to the east building, which is why you are going out to do some repairs for her. HALEY BAIRD: And I get to sit here ordering you about. Which is only fair because Jones bosses everyone about. BEN JONES: Somebody has to. The management structure has been radically simplified since Brunswick was a technology park. HALEY BAIRD: Jones is president, basically. BEN JONES: Look, right now we need to get our cameras operational again. We’re blind, and a blind man doesn’t last long around here. I’ll stay upstairs keeping lookout while Haley gives you any technical instruction. HALEY BAIRD: Don’t worry, there’s nothing difficult. BEN JONES: Start heading west towards that factory unit and we’ll call when you get there. Jones, out. HALEY BAIRD: Bye for now! BEN JONES: Okay, you’re nearly there. Head for the left-hand side. HALEY BAIRD: These walkie-talkies are nifty, aren’t they? beeps BEN JONES: Haley. HALEY BAIRD: Sorry. BEN JONES: Runner Five, there’s a generator at the side of the building. I need you to switch it to the secondary fuel supply. HALEY BAIRD: That’s the big blue lever on top. Just give it a nudge as you go past. You won’t even need to break stride, just keep running. We know there are a few zoms knocking about. rumbles BEN JONES: Sounds good. HALEY BAIRD: Yay! BEN JONES: Now we can start firing up some cameras. Keep following the perimeter, and watch out for hostiles. Most of our defenses were destroyed in the fire. HALEY BAIRD: It’s lovely having all this space, but it does make Brunswick a little bit challenging to defend. BEN JONES: She’s right. This place might look manicured, but with those fences down, it’s hostile territory. Your next stop is a storage hut. Keep your eyes open. I can’t see around every corner from here. Jones, out. BEN JONES: Okay, that’s good. On the side of the hut, you should see a fuse box. Yep, dead ahead. HALEY BAIRD: There’s a set of circuit breakers by the door. With a bit of luck, they should all say “off” at the moment. Hit the reset button at the side as you run past so they all say “on” again, and - zaps, crowd cheers HALEY BAIRD: The lights are back on in Brunswick! BEN JONES: Yeah. Haley, get those switched off. We don’t want to attract any extra attention to our friend out there. HALEY BAIRD: Good point. Turn those off, lads. And the stereo. pouts BEN JONES: Cameras 1 through 4 are looking good. Uh, camera 5 was in the middle of the fire, so… but I’m not getting anything from the north side. 8, 9, and 11 are all dark. HALEY BAIRD: Blinking heck, nothing’s ever simple, is it? Sorry, Runner Five, it looks like you’ll have to cross the campus. Still, it’s a nice way to see the sights, isn’t it? Ooh, you’ll be passing the canteen. BEN JONES: Don’t spend too long admiring the scenery. I’ve just seen a pack of hostiles coming through the trees behind you. Looks like you’ve been spotted! Better move! HALEY BAIRD: You don’t hang about, do you? Maybe I should get you pushing my chair around. Be like having a turbocharger! Jones is rubbish. BEN JONES: Crash that thing and you’ll have two broken ankles. HALEY BAIRD: Might as well. It’s not like I can go anywhere as it is. BEN JONES: Once the cameras are up, we’ll all have more freedom of movement. Runner Five, you’re coming up on camera 10. Can you just turn it to the left as you go past so that I can see? There. That’s camera 8 and 9. Looks like the power cables melted. HALEY BAIRD: There’s a spare lead at the base of camera 10, right where you are. It should be long enough if you grab one end and run it over there. BEN JONES: Sounds like a plan. HALEY BAIRD: And maybe I’ll finally get some fresh air again. It’s no fun being stuck in a building with 50 people and no clean water, I can tell you. BEN JONES: Did you take your pain meds? Take your pain meds. HALEY BAIRD: Yes, boss. groan BEN JONES: I don’t mean to worry you, but I can see a pack of hostiles coming at you from the north. They’re not moving too fast. By the looks of them, they got caught in the fire. HALEY BAIRD: Oof, I bet they smell even worse than this lot. BEN JONES: You’re almost there. Just make sure the cable doesn’t get caught on anything. HALEY BAIRD: At the bottom of the camera tower, you’ll see a row of sockets. Plug yourself in to any one that’s free. Whenever you’re ready… whir BEN JONES: That’s it! 8, 9, and 11 all coming back online. Good job! Come home. HALEY BAIRD: Excellent! Now we can finally get out of this building for a bit. BEN JONES: Hold your horses. Those hostiles may be slow, but they’ll follow our runner friend right back here. You’re not going anywhere until morning. HALEY BAIRD: whines Oh, Jones! BEN JONES: That’s final! And tell the others. We let the runner in, then barricade the door. It’s been a good day. Let’s keep it like that. Jones, out.Category:COD: WWII Mission